paradox_livefandomcom-20200215-history
BaNG!!! (song)
BaNG!!! is a hip hop song performed by BAE and is part of the 1st CD Live Opening Show to be released on February 12, 2020. A music video has since been released on December 9, 2019 on avex's YouTube channel. Song Info * Lyricist: MICRO * Composer: Kazunori Fujimoto * Arrangement: Kazunori Fujimoto * Rap and Vocals: BAE * Music Video: Cian Lyrics |-|Kanji= Everybody Let it Bang! B.A.E gonna Blow Your Brain! 限界撃ち抜けBang! Let's Get Start it with Da BAE We the Best My rhyme is damn exclusive 他の Wack MC's は so bull shit 僕は微笑みの貴公子 撃ち抜くmusicのCupid 좋습니까？ 나는 최고지(ちょすむにか なぬん ちぇごし) いつのまにか ハメる手口 誰が一番かその体によ〜く教えてあげますよhoney Rock Rock Y'All To the Beat Y'All 皆How you doing? What's Up? このMicrophoneで劈くRapstar What's my Name!? SUZAKU 譜面どうりじゃつまんねぇRoutine ブッ壊してLet's get stupid All you need is a 爆発だろ!? 起こしたいのは革命だろ!? There's nothing to hide Just open your mind Tonight Tonight Baby Look up at the sky We are the starlight So bright So bright Stay there それぞれが放つ光 Like a diamond one and only 眠る才能全てを Show me 閉じ込めずに Spread your feeling For once in your life 本音で Collide Tonight Tonight Everybody Let it Bang! B.A.E gonna Blow Your Brain! 限界撃ち抜けBang! Let's Get Start It with Da BAE We the Best I'm Fresh I'm Tight 自由に Living my life No Tag No price 価値観はお金じゃない 男とか女とかどうでもよくない？ Fuck da ボーダーライン I gotta right to be me anZ That's my ID SUZAKU anZに48 All the FlavaがぶつかりBoom!アチー! It's Like Dopamine ＋ DopeなBeats 一度ハマればCan't Get Over It HEY Yo B.A.E Right Down To The X.Y.Z Now C'mon 自己解放ガンガンDo It 込める弾丸 三つのBullet There's nothing to hide Just open your mind Tonight Tonight Baby Look up at the sky We are the starlight So bright So bright Stay there それぞれが放つ光 Like a diamond one and only 眠る才能全てを Show me 閉じ込めずに Spread your feeling For once in your life 本音で Collide Tonight Tonight Everybody Let it Bang! B.A.E gonna Blow Your Brain! 限界撃ち抜けBang! Let's Get Start It with Da BAE We the Best Everybody Let it Bang! Everybody Let it Bang! |-|Romaji= Everybody Let it Bang! B.A.E gonna Blow Your Brain! Genkai uchinuke Bang! Let's Get Start it with Da BAE We the Best My rhyme is damn exclusive Hokano Wack MC's wa so bull shit Boku wa hohoemi no kikoushi Uchinuku music no Cupid 좋습니까？ 나는 최고지(chosumunika nanun chiegoshi) Itsuno manika hameru teguchi darega ichiban ka sono karadani Yoku oshiete agemasuyo honey Rock Rock Y'All To the Beat Y'All mina How you doing? What's Up? kono Microphone de tsunzaku Rapstar What's my name!? SUZAKU humendourija tsumanne Routine bukkowashite Let's get stupid All you need is a bakuhatsudaro!? Okoshitaino wa kakumeidaro!? There's nothing to hide Just open your mind Tonight Tonight Baby Look up at the sky We are the starlight So bright So bright Stay there sorezore ga hanatsu hikari Like a diamond one and only nemuru sainou subete wo Show me tojikomezu ni Spread your feeling For once in your life honnede Collide Tonight Tonight Everybody Let it Bang! B.A.E gonna Blow Your Brain! Genkai uchinuke Bang! Let's Get Start it with Da BAE We the Best I'm fresh I'm tight Jiyuuni Living my life No tag No price Kachikan wa okane janai otokotoka onnatoka doudemo yokunai? Fuck da borderline I gotta right to be me anZ That's my ID SUZAKU anZ ni 48 (yong hachi) All the Flava gabutsukari Boom! achi-! It's like Dopamine ＋ Dope na Beats Ichido hamareba Can't get over it HEY Yo B.A.E Right down To The X.Y.Z Now C'mon jikokaihou gangan Do It komeru dangan mittsuno Bullet There's nothing to hide Just open your mind Tonight Tonight Baby Look up at the sky We are the starlight So bright So bright Stay there Sorezore ga hanatsu hikari Like A diamond one and only nemuru sainou subete wo Show Me tojikomezu ni Spread your feeling For once in your life honnede Collide Tonight Tonight Everybody Let it Bang! B.A.E gonna Blow Your Brain! Genkai uchinuke Bang! Let's Get Start it with Da BAE We the Best Everybody Let it Bang! Everybody Let it Bang! |-|English= Everybody Let it Bang! B.A.E. Gonna Blow Your Brain! Shoot through your limit, Bang! Let’s Get Start it With da BAE We the Best My rhyme is damn exclusive Other wack MC’s are so bull shit I have the smile of a young master Shooting music like a Cupid Do you like it? I’m the best Without realizing, you fell to my trick Who is the best in this body? I’ll teach it to you slowly, honey Rock rock y’all To the beat y’all Everybody how you doing? What’s up? With this microphone, a piercing Rapstar What’s my name!? Suzaku Reading music sheets is a boring Routine Break it and let’s get stupid All you need is an explosion, right? All you want to make is a revolution, right? There’s nothing to hide Just open your mind Tonight Tonight Baby Look up at the sky We are the starlight So bright So bright Stay there The light that each one emits Like a diamond, one and only All your hidden talents, Show me Don’t contain it, spread your feeling For once in your life With your real colors, Collide Tonight Tonight Everybody Let it Bang! B.A.E. Gonna Blow Your Brain! Shoot through your limit, Bang! Let’s Get Start it With Da BAE We the Best I’m fresh I’m tight Freely living my life No tag No price My worth is not all about money Boy or girl, does it matter? F*ck da borderline I gotta right to be me anZ, that’s my ID Suzaku, anZ and 48 All the flava are collided and Boom! Ouch! It’s like Dopamine plus Dope Beats Once you’re addicted, can’t get over it Hey yo B. A. E. Right down to the X. Y. Z. Now C’mon Set yourself free Bang bang Do it Loading up shots with three bullets There’s nothing to hide Just open your mind Tonight Tonight Baby Look up at the sky We are the starlight So bright So bright Stay there The light that each one emits Like a diamond, one and only All your hidden talents, Show me Don’t contain it, spread your feeling For once in your life With your real colors, Collide Tonight Tonight Everybody Let it Bang! B. A. E. Gonna Blow Your Brain! Shoot through your limit, Bang! Let’s Get Start it With Da BAE We the Best Everybody Let it Bang! Everybody Let it Bang!